Its my Birthday
by Senshin Ultima
Summary: Its Tenten's birthday! She doesn't expect much but she would like something from a certain, will that person remember?LeeXTenten


**It's my Birthday….**

Disclaimer: I don't and I never will own Naruto just having some fun…

The sun was shining so brightly, through her window. So she thought. _"Huh? Oh man I was dreaming again."_ A young girl with two buns on her hair said to herself. "Tenten? Are you ok?"

Stated a boy with fuzzy eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

"Huh?" said tenten just noticing where she was.

" Were you just daydreaming, tenten?" questioned Lee.

"Maybe….." Tenten blushed as she was talking, as she was the tye who wouldn't daydream normally.

"Well concentrate Tenten, or Gai will make us work overtime" Neji stated coming towards Lee and Tenten.

"Sorry guys, I have a big day coming soon and I'm excited about it" said Tenten.

"I can see what you mean, like me when a battle is coming" Rock Lee stated eagerly.

"What you guys talking about?" Gai said abruptly

"oh Gai-sensei, how long have you been standing there?" Rock Lee asked

"Since, my student of youth, Neji stop sparring with me" Gai said

"Hn, what am I his keeper?" Neji said a little angry.

"Ok, ok training is over for today" Gai said

"FINALLY!!!" Neji screamed out.

_**Meanwhile**_

_Tenten and Lee were walking home, there was complete silence until…._

"So Tenten-" Lee breaking the silence.

"Yeah Lee?" Tenten questioned.

"What did you mean before by "a big day"?" Lee questioned.

" oh I think you know" she blushed.

"_I do? What is she talking about, oh well I'll pretend to know what she is talking about…"_

"Oh yea, that day..." Lee said unsurely

"Ok here's my place see ya tomorrow, Lee!"

"Bye, tenten" Lee said, still wondering what she was talking about before.

_**The Next day**_

The next day seemed to start off horrible, not only was she late to practice but didn't have a chance to do her laundry earlier that week causing her to wear dirty clothes. Also it was pouring outside.

"Oh great why did **Today **have to be a horrible day?" Tenten questioned herself.

Practice seemed to go as normal as possible or so she thought.

As she was leaving the training grounds, Lee yelled out to her.

"Tenten!" yelled Lee.

"_I knew he remembered" _Tenten said to herself.

"Yea Lee?" Tenten said out loud.

"I just remembered something, Tenten" Lee said

"Yea….." Tenten said while hoping Lee had remembered her birthday.

"Here you go" Lee stated while giving Tenten a Scroll.

"Huh? What's this?" Tenten questioned.

"It's the scroll of fighting techniques you lend me, remember?"

"Oh…. Yea I guess I would want this back." Tenten said sadly as she began to walk away from Lee.

Lee was confused, gave her one of her most cherished possessions and she seemed upset about it.

"_I know I'll treat her out to dinner, that ought to cheer her up._

"Um, Tenten?" Lee yelled to her before she could leave.

"yea lee…." Still in her sad mood.

"Um, would you liked to go out?"

"_I would love to if it wasn't for the fact that he just hurt my feelings. I'll have to make up an excuse." _Tenten said in her head.

"Sorry, Lee, can't I got chores to do at home." Tenten said off the top of her head.

"Oh" lee said sadly.

_**A few minutes later…**_

The rain that was coming down earlier seemed to have been pouring even harder.

"Ugh! This is the worst birthday ever!!" screamed Tenten once she got in her house.

She slammed the door and just plopped on her bed having the feeling to cry.

"Why am I so invisible?" Tenten asked herself as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

Tenten cried for 5 minutes into her pillow. She was stopped when she notice something in her backpack.

"huh? Tenten questioned.

It was the scroll Lee had given to her earlier, but it was slightly different than how she remembered giving it to Lee. She immediately began to open. The first thing she found was a letter written to her from Lee and it said…

_Dear Tenten,_

_By the time you are reading this you probably think this is the worst birthday ever, but I wanted to wish you the most happiest birthday ever. I remember your birthday, in fact how could I not, and I want to let you know that I am always there to make you happy, even when you don't think so._

_Sincerely,_

_Rock Lee_

Tenten eyes began to swell up again with tears but this time with tears of joy. She closed her eyes to wish that Lee was here. All of a sudden she felt lips being pressed against hers. She open her eyes to see it was Rock Lee.

"Lee-" tenten was stop abruptly by Lee.

"Happy Birthday, Tenten." Said Lee softly in her ear.

"Oh and I don't think you're invisible.." Lee said again in her ear.

_**THE END…. OR IS IT???**_


End file.
